Girlfriend
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2007 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / / (JD:GH/Wii 2) / (Remake) |gc = Hot Red/Neon Green |lc = Purple (Remake) |nogm = 3 |pictos= 78 (JD2) 81 (JDGH/''JDWii2'') 80 (Remake) |kcal=24 |dura=3:38 |nowc = GirlFriend (JD2/JDWii2)https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530780930021785611/601123215116468239/unknown.png Girlfriend (Remake) |audio = |perf = }}"Girlfriend" by is featured on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two female teenagers who appear to have clashing personalities. P1 'Original' P1 has magenta hair with purple streaks in pigtails. She wears a purple singlet, purple leggings, purple bracelets, a dark pink necklace, a red belt, and a pair of red shoes. She has a dark purple outline. 'Remake' In the remake, her skirt and leggings are slightly darker, and her hair and glove are now a red color, but overall her outfit and color scheme is the same. P2 'Original' P2 has middle-short orange hair with a green headband. She wears a blue and white checkered school sweater over a blue collared shirt, orange glasses, orange shirt cuffs, a short blue skirt, and a pair of lime green shoes. She has a blue outline. 'Remake' In the remake, her hair, glasses and shirt cuffs are now red-orange, and the blue parts of her sweater, collar shirt and skirt are now blue-green. Girlfriend jdgh coach 1.png|P1 Girlfriend jdgh coach 2.png|P2 Girlfriend coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Girlfriend coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is composed of two parts with checkered patterns: at the left it is purple-red and black with skulls-and-bones, and at the right it is sky blue and black with hearts. There are also two speakers and wires on the floor. They are supposed to correspond to the personalities of the two dancers; punk and good girl. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms up while jumping. Gold Move 3: Cross both of your arms. Girlfriend jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (both players) ( ) Girlfriend jd2 gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) ( ) Girlfriend jd2 gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) ( ) Girlfriend jdgh gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ( and Wii 2) girlfriend jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) girlfriend jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) girlfriend gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Girlfriend gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Valentine Vibes! *All Songs F-J Trivia General *This is the first song by Avril Lavigne to be featured in the series. *'' , along with ''TiK ToK, is the only song from that returns in . *"Damn", "motherf**king" and "hell" are censored. **In , the line "What the hell were you thinking?" first appears as "What the ... were you thinking?", but then it reappears as "What were you thinking?". **"The hell" is replaced with "type" in terms of audio, but "hell" is still replaced with three dots (...) in the lyrics. *In the line "And that s what everyone s talking about", "everyone" appears mistakenly as "everybody". Routine *Starting from , holds the record for the Duet routine with the lowest amount of unique pictograms in the main series, with only thirteen. **The record was also applicable to the main series as a whole until Happy Birthday (which only has twelve pictograms) broke it. *In and , the pictograms are in style. **Along with Hot N Cold, this is the only routine in where this happens. *The dancers were originally going to have different color schemes, as seen in the menu icon. P1 s hair, tank top, bracelets and pants were red instead of purple, her highlights, her bra and her skirt were yellow instead of violet, and her collar, her glove and her belt were green instead of fuchsia. P2 s palette was less different from the final result than P1 s, as the only differences are her hair, which is in a lighter shade, the blue parts of her outfit, which are lighter, and her headband, her belt and her glove, which were fuchsia instead of green. **P1 s Beta color scheme can be also seen in a photo on one of the official pages for Just Dance.https://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/photos/a.404549274710.180440.287142134710/437268154710/ ***In , the menu icon has been edited in order to use the final colors. *The menu icon shows P2 on the left and P1 on the right, suggesting that the dancers were going to be flipped. *There is a glitch with P2 s bracelets: there is a yellow line on them and the orange (red in the remake) part gets lighter when she lowers her arms. **Additionally, there is a small patch (the same shade as the colored part of her sweater) on them when she performs certain moves. **There is also a glitch where parts of P2 s glove become orange. As opposed to the previously mentioned ones, however, this one has been fixed in the remake. *In the menu icon in and , P1 s outline, glove and belt are mistakenly colored pink, and the rest of her outfit is slightly more pinkish. *In the and versions, the Gold Move 1 and 2 pictogram s arrows are golden instead of having the same color as their related coach. **In the remake, the arrows have been recolored to match their associated pictograms, but they do not glow, unlike the rest of the pictograms themselves. *In , the code name is spelled as "Girl'F'''riend"; from onwards, instead, it is spelled as "Girl'f'riend". *As seen in the servers, the coaches were originally meant to keep their initial color scheme and have more visible facial features. *The lightning symbol is mirrored in the square and in the menu banner. Gallery Game Files Girlfriend cover jd2.png|''Girlfriend GirlfriendJDWii2.png|''Girlfriend'' ( /''Wii 2'') Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|''Girlfriend'' (Remake) Girlfriend Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) girlfriend cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Girlfriend_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Girlfriend banner bkg.png| menu banner Girlfriend_map_bkg.png| map background girlfriend_cover.jpg| cover Girlfriend cover@2hx.jpg| cover (Updated) Girlfriend_Cover_1024.png| cover 402.png|P2's avatar on /''Now 200402.png|P2's golden avatar 300402.png|P2's diamond avatar girlfriendpictos.png|Pictograms Girlfriend jd2 background 2.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2gf.png|''Girlfriend'' on the menu Girlfriend jd2 ready.png| ready screen Girlfriend_jdw2_menu.PNG|''Girlfriend'' on the menu Girlfriend jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Girlfriend jdgh menu wii.png|''Girlfriend'' on the menu (Wii) Girlfriend jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Girlfriend_jdgh_coachmenu_xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Girlfriend_jd2016_menu.png|''Girlfriend'' on the menu Girlfriend_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Girlfriend_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen girlfriend jd2018 menu.png|''Girlfriend'' on the menu girlfriend jd2018 load.png| loading screen girlfriend jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements girlfrienddancer.jpg|P1 s beta color schemehttps://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/photos/a.404549274710.180440.287142134710/437268154710/ Girlfriend coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for P1 (Remake) Girlfriend coach 2@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for P2 (Remake) Others Girlfriend jd2 background 1.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend (JD2) Gameplays Just Dance 2 "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne - HQ Choreography Just Dance Greatest Hits Girlfriend Girlfriend - Just Dance Wii 2 Girlfriend - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2016 girlfriend Just Dance 2017 Girlfriend 5 stars Nintendo Switch Just Dance 2018(Unlimited) Girlfriend- 5 Stars Girlfriend - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Girlfriend - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Girlfriend Girlfriend - Just Dance Now (NO GUI) References Site Navigation es:Girlfriend zh:女朋友 de:Girlfriend Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Avril Lavigne Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade